Supernatural x Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
by CharredPopCorn
Summary: After Dean and Bobby lock Sam into the panic room to detox from demon blood, Castiel comes to them with a way to end the war with Lilith, but it involves leaving Earth behind. {Please let me know how to make my writing better. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you very much}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :

The iron door to Bobby's panic room shut and locked with a loud clang. On the inside, surrounded by protective seals, sigils, and glyphs is Sam Winchester, long hair and clothes pasted to his body by sweat. He rushes forward and pounds on the door.

"Dammit Dean! Open this door!" he shouts. He tries the handle on the inside, the salt infused with the iron tingles under his skin, but the door doesn't budge.

Bobby looks through the eye-slit. " This is for your own good boy. We warned you about this," and without another word, he turns and walks away.

Sam takes his turn with the eye-slit, and sees both his brother Dean, and Bobby walking away. A few more pounds on the door echo in the iron panic room.

Inside the house, Dean and Bobby stand in the kitchen, each sipping on a beer. Dean has his head down, swirling the liquid in the bottle.

"Dean," Bobby starts quietly.

Dean doesn't even raise his head.

"You know we had to," Bobby continues.

"Bobby," Dean responds without raising his head. "Don't."

Bobby nods his head, and continues drinking. He takes some time to look around the room. Wallpaper peels away from age and has taken on a yellowed color were is hasn't rotted away. The air stings your nose and smells like putrid earth. Its clearly old air. Sad, tired air. He breathes it in deep, filling his lungs. He likes the smell.

"I was just hoping it wouldn't come to this," Dean says, punctuating his sentence with a long, deep pull from the bottle.

"I know," Bobby sighs in response.

"Its just…" Dean starts, but Bobby cuts him off

"You don't have to say anything."

Dean silently thanks Bobby, cause he doesn't have any idea how to even start, let alone what to say. For a time, the two just stand, the only sound is the beer swishing its way around the glass bottles and down their throats.

An itch comes into Dean's head, pulling his eyes away from Bobby, and outside the window behind him, where Castiel stands, glaring. Dean all but throws his beer as Bobby turns to look for himself.

"God dammit," exclaims Dean. He blinks, and suddenly Castiel is in the room followed by the sound of fluttering wings, his trench-coat still settling from the sudden movement.

"Hello Dean," Castiel starts.

"Cass, What are you doing here?" Dean responds, slamming his beer onto the table.

"We need to talk."

"I figured, why else would you show up? Not to help I would bet." Dean almost shouts.

Bobby jumps in, "Dean."

"No!" Dean turns on Bobby. "Don't even start. I just had to lock my brother away because he drinks demon blood." Dean turns back to Castiel, "And you are possibly the last person I want to see right now because you got us into this mess." Dean jabs his finger into Castiel's chest.

"I needed help, and you were the only ones who could help." Castiel growls in return. "Do you even think that if you had not have see it, Sam wouldn't be drinking demon blood?" Castiel continues, cutting Dean off.

Dean turns slowly and stomps towards the kitchen window. A sigh comes over him and Bobby, who hasn't taken his eyes off the angel.

Castiel doesn't move from his spot, but continues talking. "What if I told you there was a way to end all of this?"

Dean slowly turns, glaring daggers into the angel's eyes. "A way to end what?"

"All of this. The apocalypse, Sam's sickness, all the death and loss you have seen. If I told you there was a way to end it, would you believe me?" Castiel tilts his head, seeking any hint of a response.

"I would say you are full of shit."

Not the response Castiel was hoping for.

"I didn't say that it would be easy.

A long pause hangs in the air, thick like a blanket.

"Do we have a choice?" Dean asks.

"You always have a choice," Castiel answers. "I will make preparations, you two go get Sam. He is going with you."

"Cass, I don't think that 's a good idea," Dean says

Bobby interjects, "You heard the man, if we can cure Sam, we have to try it." He grabs Dean by the arm and leads him back down towards the panic room leaving Castiel to himself.

From inside, Sam watches the door to the panic room swing open, he doesn't move from the bed however, just glares out at Bobby and Dean.

"Letting me out of my cage already?" Sam growls.

Dean just sighs, and follows Bobby into the room.

Bobby starts, "Your angel friend came by for a visit, said he needed help with something."

Sam chuckles "And so you feel like its a good time to let the monster out?"

"Sam," Dean starts, but pauses, losing his voice.

Bobby continues for him, "Castiel thinks he has a way to help you with your… whatever this is."

Sam stands up straight, still glaring, fists clenched so the skin on his knuckles turns white.

"I don't need help. Why can't you two see that this is the only way we are taking down Lilith? I'm almost strong enough to beat her now."

"Sam, this thing, the demon blood, its changing you." Dean raises his voice.

"Killing him, actually," Castiel steps into the panic room. In his arms he carries a load of furs and a few journals what look like they belonged to hunters from decades ago. "Where you are going, you will need these. It is very cold."

Castiel drops the furs on the table, and hands a journal to Bobby, Dean, and Sam.

"And these?" Bobby asks.

"Information. Where you are going, they play by different rules. You should read up on them.

"And the furs?" Dean asks, holding what turns out to be a primitive hide and fur coat up to his body.

"Like I said, it is very cold. Take nothing from this place with you, it will only slow you down.

"Not even boxers?" Dean retorts.

Castiel simply returns his words with a cocked eyebrow that says enough.

It takes the three only a few minutes to prepare, putting on the stinking hides and furs, journals stowed away safely in pouches. During this time, Castiel has draw a weird symbol, not unlike an upside down U with a dot in the middle on the ground. The ink is red, but doesn't appear to be blood.

"You aren't coming with us Cass?" Dean asks, hopefully.

" Where you are going is protected by powerful magic. I cannot go there. Its dangerous for me to even send you three, but if I were to go, I would die."

The hunters exchange worried glances with one another.

"Don't worry. You won't suffer that same fate," Castiel tries to reassure them.

"Any tips?" Sam asks.

"Unfortunately, no. You will be going in blind. If there were another way, I would take it, but there isn't."

With that, the angel begins a chant in a language so strange, it makes the hunters fear and listen in awe. Its musical, guttural, brutish, and beautiful all at the same time. The symbol on the floor glows a bright red, and the hunters drop to the ground…

… But when they hit the floor, they are surprised to find themselves in a pile of snow under a large evergreen tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

For a moment, Bobby felt warm. Sunlight beat down through the swaying pine tree, and the scent of an evergreen tickled his nose. Then the smell of wet hide and fur eked in under the pine, and he remembered he was very cold. Icy wind blew across his face, stinging his cheeks like needles. Bobby sat up with a slow groan. His muscles felt strained and tense, like he just finished an extreme workout. Stretching didn't seem to help, the cold did however, provide some relief.

Laying in the snow on either side of him was Sam and Dean, both looked like they were waking from a long sleep.

"What the hell?" Dean was the first to speak, raising his hand to his head.

"You Ok?" Bobby asked.

"My head is throbbing. The hell did Cass do to us?" Dean groaned.

Before Bobby answered, he took a look around. tall spruce trees and squat pine trees perforated the landscape at random intervals, disrupting the otherwise perfect blanket of snow. As far as he could tell, they were in the middle of nowhere. A god forsaken frozen wasteland.

"My guess, He did some angel mojo and transported us here." He answered Dean. "Wherever here is," He completed his thought.

Sam and Dean both took a look around, and each saw the same things Bobby noticed earlier. Bobby saw sam focus in on something in the distance, and followed his gaze. In the distance, amongst the various evergreen trees was the peak of a solitary mountain.

"Think there's something there?" Sam asked, almost breathless.

Bobby sighed, "Might as well check it out. Best landmark we got right now."

The trio stood up, brushing the loose snow off their clothes and headed due south, each hoping to find a warm bed and a cold beer. What they found was far different.

From far off, it didn't look like a mountain, but now that they stood at its foot, they realized it was far larger. The entrance was a solid stone arch supported in the middle by a stone pillar of the same color and density. In all, it looked archaic, like it was from an old world.

"What do you suppose this is?" Dean asked.

Bobby and Sam paused before answering.

"I'm not sure," Bobby said.

"It looks like it was made by vikings…" Sam concluded reluctantly.

Dean turned to look at his brother. "Vikings? Really?"

Bobby approached the structure, which seemed to be built into the side of the mountain, and disappeared under the opening under the arch. Sam and Dean stood by, worried, until Bobby's head poked back out from behind the stone wall.

"You two idjits comin or not? It's warmer in there than it is out here I bet."

That was all the motivation Sam and Dean needed, and the two disappeared under the arch with Bobby.

A solid wooden and iron door swung slowly open with a creak and a groan on hinges that sounded hundreds of years old. The air smelled musty and old, like a rotting library or a tomb.

"Geeze," Sam and Dean both grabbed their noses.

"Smells like something died in here," Dean continued.

"Can't beat the warmth though. See if you can't find something that will light." Bobby said while taking in the room.

It was big, with crumbling stone everywhere and braziers of solid iron what looked like they were tossed about carelessly. Spiderwebs and dirt covered every nook and cranny, but the smell of old air and decay was hard to ignore. Bobby righted one of the braziers with some effort, and Dean dropped in some dusty wood. It took some work, but Bobby got a fire going and the three were soon seated around the brazier, warming themselves from the harsh cold outside.

"So, any one have any idea why Castiel sent us here?" Sam asked, seated around the fire.

Bobby looked to Sam and Dean and took a deep breath.

"Bobby?" Dean prodded.

A few moments passed before Bobby once again took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Bobby? Is there something wrong?" Sam was starting to worry.

One last sigh escaped Bobby's lips before he started. "Cass knows the war with Lilith isn't going well. She doesn't have many more seals left to break."

"Yea, so why send us here on an errand instead of taking the fight straight to Lilith?" Dean asked, while Sam thought the same thing.

"I'm gettin there," Bobby scolded. "Cass and angel upper management don't think we will be able to stop her in time, so when Lucifer rises, they want to be prepared." He concluded.

"...Wait...When… Lucifer rises?" Sam leaked out. "So… there's no way to stop her?"

"Aside from killing her, no." Bobby answered.

Sam bolted up, finger drawn like a sword, "I told you guys earlier. We should have gone after her." he shouted.

"Sam! We tried that, remember what happened?" Dean shot back.

"I'm strong enough to do it now! I can kill Lilith!"

"No! You can't"

Sam was stunned. "Is that a 'no I'm not strong enough' or a 'no I won't let you,'?" He simmered.

Dean answered, "Both."

Bobby watch the air between the brothers almost simmer along with the fire. The boys were seething, and Sam as damn-near frothing at the mouth.

"Dean's right Sam," Bobby cut in. "If you tried to take any more demon blood, it might have killed you, or worse."

"I'm fine…" Sam started to talk.

"No, you aren't." Bobby interrupted. "Don't think I haven't seen it. The scratching, twitching. You're goin through withdrawal. And it's gonna get a lot worse, cause around here there might not be any demon blood."

Sam cast glares between both Bobby and Dean, still simmering.

"Looks like you get to detox anyway, just not stuck in that iron panic room." Dean chuckled.

Sam glared, turned and left down a stairway leading deeper inside. A few seconds later, Bobby and Dean couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Should we go after him?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Nah, He'll be fine."

"What if there's something down there?"

Bobby considered this, "I don't think so. I'm not sure anythins lived in this place for a few hundred years," He wasn't quite sure he believed those words. "I'm gonna start studying these journals, you get some sleep. I'll wake you when he comes back."


	3. Chapter 3

A shifting of dust and dirt caught the edge of Taaria's high-elven hearing. Down here in the depths of a Nord crypt, skeevers and frostbite spiders were plentiful, but it wasn't the living Taaria was expecting to encounter.

For hundreds, even thousands of years, the Nords had laid their dead to rest in subterranean crypts like this one, but recently, something had caused them to stir. Taaria and her associates in the Aldmeri Dominion believed it to be linked to the return of Alduin, the world eater. However, even after his defeat at the hands of the dragon born some three months ago, the Draugr still rose from their sleep with a will to fight.

Taaria pulled back the hood on her black and gold Thalmor robes, letting copper hair fall about her golden face. She stopped and listened for a moment, but heard nothing. It could be said that the lack of noise was more troubling than the presence. Taaria continued down the hallway, taking care to avoid the uneven stones and places where the earth was breaking through the old walls.

At the end of the hallway was a wooden and iron door. Taaria pushed against it, and was surprised at how strong it was, given how old it must have been. It seemed likely to her that the door was protected by some magic, but just as likely that it wore off long ago. If the walls were crumbling, the door should have as well. No matter, thought Tarria, producing a lock-pick and knife from her satchel. Picking locks wasn't a skill she used often, but in some instances, magic just wouldn't do and so she learned the basics. Her golden face and serious green eyes held their focus on the lock, almost trying to look through it to see the tumblers. She fiddled with the lock for a few seconds, listening to the tinking sound of the tumblers in the chamber, and suddenly it was open with a quiet click. Taaria stored her lock-pick and knife back in her satchel and stepped through the door...

...And instantly regretted opening the door.

Taaria had just stepped into what looked like the main burial hall. It wasn't a terribly large room, but one of the biggest she had seen in the ruins so far. The ceiling rose about ten or fifteen feet above her head. The door she entered was placed about the middle of the wall, and to the other side was maybe twenty feet. Two large pillars stood in the middle of the room, cutting it into thirds. The room was longer than it was wide, but not by terribly much. The most disturbing thing wasn't the size, it was the preservation. Each wall was hollowed out in several places to make shelves built into the stone, at least four high and all around the room. What made it worse was that every hollow held a mass that Tarria assumed was a body, which could be maybe thirty or forty potential Draugr in this one room.

The other frightening thing was what Taaria heard. Footsteps. Coming up from where she just was down the hall.

Thinking quickly, Taaria stole into the burial chamber and hid just out of sight by the door. She held her breath.

The footsteps grew louder.

Taaria tensed.

A shadow fell across the doorway. It looked human enough, but it could still be a raider or some such miscreant looking for an easy treasure score. Though, the smart raiders new to stay out of most Nord crypts. The shadow paused in the doorway, and tilted its head, curious. Then it entered the burial chamber.

Taaria saw its feet first, clad in fur boots. It stepped softly, but with purpose. Whoever it was, it wasn't afraid. She saw the rest of him, tall and well built with long dark hair that reached down his neck. He was well formed, strong featured and proud, but his eyes told a different story. Taaria couldn't tell if he was a nord or an imperial. He was certainly tall enough, but his face looked not quite like either. She also noticed that he didn't seem to be carrying any weapons.

Perhaps he is a mage as well, thought Tarria. He would be foolish to venture here without a weapon if he wasn't one.

Sam Winchester took another step into the room. It smelled like old books, and death. In his life, he couldn't think of a mustier smelling place where the earth itself seemed to be in decay. He thought to himself that it must be some sort of tomb. He stepped forward and grabbed a torch hanging on one of the pillars in the middle of the room. It was dusty and old, and he had to work to get some webs off of it. He produced a lighter from his pocket, one thing he managed to smuggle with him besides a knife. With a flick of his thumb, he light the torch filling the room with an eerie orange glow.

Interested by the wall-shelves, he moved towards them to investigate. As he thought, there were bodies laid to rest in the wall. Judging from the torn and tattered linens, they had been there for a while. They looked mummified, which seemed strange to Sam. Upon closer inspection, Sam noticed that most, if not all of the bodies had some kind of weapon. Some had axes, other had swords, and a few had bows. They looked arcane, and crude, but beautifully crafted. A sudden shifting snapped Sam back to reality. He wasn't quite sure what he was seeing, but it looked like the mummy in front of him turned its head, accompanied by a creaking sound. A second later, Sam was sure. The dead thing in front of him moved, its crossed arms going for the axe strapped to its leg and angled itself to get up from its resting place. Sam couldn't react in any way other than to shout and stagger backwards in surprise.

The dead manfully stood up, and was at least as tall as Sam, carrying a large axe and a shield. Sam could hardly take his eyes off the shambling thing as it broke into a run straight at him.

Suddenly, a bolt of fire arced past him and caught the thing squarely in the chest, sending it flying back into the wall, its chest blown out. Sam whipped around, only to be confronted with something even stranger…

… a woman, at least he thought it was a woman. Her eyes were bright green, even where they should be white, and her skin looked golden. He wasn't sure, but it could have been just a trick of his torchlight. Either way, he wasn't sure what to do next. He was still panicking when he heard more of those things shambling and crawling their way out of their resting places. Sam stole a look around the room and saw maybe twelve of them, all with different weapons. He looked back to the woman.

"Run fool!" she shouted at him.

Sam didn't need any more motivation, and was out the door and headed up the hall in a matter of seconds, the woman right behind him.

He didn't dare turn to look behind him, lest he lose his footing, but he could hear more explosions and the pounding of dozens of feet echoing off the walls. In a panic, Sam did the only thing that made sense, besides running.

"DEAN! BOBBY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bobby sat on a collapsed piece of a pillar, sifting through his journal when he heard a far-off cry. He cast a glance over to Dean, who had obviously heard it too.

"What that Sam?" Bobby asked.

Dean was already at his feet and starting down the steps when Sam skidded around the corner, with a concerned woman in tow.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

He ran up to Dean and grabbed him by the arm, trying to move him.

"Woah woah woah, slow down speedy gonzalez," Dean said. "What the hell is…"

"There is no time, we must leave now!" the woman said, looking over her shoulder.

Bobby stood and said. "Run? From what?"

Just as he said this, the first of the Draugr appeared in the doorway. It paused and stood at its full height. Soon, three more fell in line behind it. The first one raised it's sword towards the hunters and the woman, and roared a mighty battle cry.

Bobby and Dean staggered backwards.

"O...Kay," Dean choked out.

More Draugr filed into the room as the hunters and the elf-woman turned and fled.

"Quickly, out of the crypt! They will not follow us out there." she called.

No one questioned her, and they all made a mad dash for the exit, happy to be outside, even if it was still cold. They pushed the door shut and dashed off a few feet and down a flight of stone steps and collapsed, except for the woman.

"So, Sam…" Bobby worked out between breaths. "Wanna introduce us to your new friend?"


End file.
